starseedunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Condread Selstar
Condread Selstar is the King of Barian World and a founding member of the Star Seed United. Appearances Barian Form Condread's Barian from had red skin near a shade of maroon. Condread had Gold/Brown eyes and Rust colored hair as well as a scar under his left eye. Condread wore the Barian Crown after becoming king of Barian. Condread normally wore a Crimson cape Black shirt and pants and wore a necklace of the Barian crest along with a silver ring. On expeditions into Barian World's Nova Region Condread wore a white cloak fastined by a gold Barian emblem, a red shirt, and black pants. Earth Form On Earth, Condread's human body has light colored skin with brown eyes and red hair. Condread normally wears bllack shirts with blue jeans (SSU Uniform) and a black jacket. He also wears a Silver Phoenix necklace, watch, and ring. History Condread Selstar was the son of Vermilion Selstar and Mira Selstar (Redmir), born prince of Barian. Condread grew up in a Dystopian Barian World and was seen as a new hope by those who followed rule of the King at the time. Condread at age 8 (Andromeda Years) had been educated by the best of Barian educators in Science, History, and Math. At age 9 (Andromeda Years) Condread took in two animals native to Barian; a Bari-Hound (wolf-like creature) he named Vyro, and a Phoenix known as the Barian Phoenix. At age 10, Condread took the throne of Barian after the assassination of his father, Vermillion Selstar. After Condread took reign of Barian, he rebuilt it and united the forces of the Grand Barian Army, led by Barian Valku Unknown. The Grand Barian Army was used not at a military force during this time it was uses as a unison group to help establish order. Soon after the Grand Barian Army united Barian along with Condread the New Age of Barian was established. Condread Selstar at age 13 (Andromeda Years) married a Barian named Elicia. Three years after the the New Age of Barian was established Condread met with Senryo Nero, Etzio Driez and Vyukara Shadowes, the rulers of Cyromease World, Kirin World and Astral World, respectively. One year later, the creation of the Rank-Ups was announced. The Rank-Ups were described as powerful forms of Aura seen as something like magic that were meant to keep the worlds safe. The Rank-Ups were made and named after many things associated with Barian and the other Worlds.Condread and Elicia ruled Barian in its New Age and created good ties with other worlds such as Cyromease World, Astral World, and Kirin World. A unison world banquet was held on Astral world upon that day there was also a meeting between Condread Selstar, Etzio Driez, and Vyukara Shadowes about plans for the future of the 3 worlds, establishing the Order of Worlds. Relationships Etzio Driez Condread met Etzio Driez slightly after the beginning of New Age of Barian was established. Condread, upon originally meeting Etzio, was accompanied by Vyro and 2 Grand Barian Army soldiers. Condread initially finding Etzio and Kirin World strange with due animals and 3 suns grew accustomed to it and visited Etzio and Kirin more frequently as time passed. Vyukara Shadowes Condread met Vyukara Shadowes slightly less than a year into the New Age of Barian originally to speak about creating ties between Astral World, and Barian World. Vyukara and his ZEXAL Weapon - Ultimate Shield and along with Gold Rat turned Condread and Vyukara's first meeting into a strange one. Though it was a strange first encounter Condread became good friends with Vyukara and eventually had good ties with him. Elicia Selstar Condread met Elicia in the first months after the New Age of Barian was formed. Upon scouring through the Nova Region of Barian World for any Barians stuck there Condread found Elicia who was still hiding unaware of the recent changes. Condread explained to Elicia what had happened briefly. Elicia was happy to hear about the changes however she was unaware Condread was king. Condread and Elicia searched for anyone else together however found no one else. Elicia eventually fell asleep Condread spent the night keeping an eye on Elicia. While Elicia slept Condread kept back any of the wildlife of Barian in the Nova Region. Condread and Elicia traveled back to the Neo Region of Barian which is when Condread told Elicia of who he was however it did not seem to phase her. The two traveled to the Barian Palace upon returning to the Neo Reigion. Elicia unlike most Barians saw Condread as a person. Condread and Elicia developed a relationship over time and evetually got married. On the marrige day of Condread and Elicia the wedding was interrupted by a power outage caused by Inel, Etzio's pet. Valku Unknown In Condreads younger years on Barian World he was taught fighting styles and techniques by Valku Unknown. Being trained by Valku, Condread became good friends with Valku and trained under him for 3 Andromeda years. Condread after becoming king of Barian World appointed Valku General of the 7th devision of the Grand Barian Army Condread on Earth Condread, after awakening in the human body he was in nearing the start of April 2013 headed to meet Vyukara Shadowes, at the time known as Draczonous. The two began to work on plans regarding themselves as Star Seeds and others whom the suspected at the time of being Star Seeds. It was on April 15th the first red sky had ever appeared on Earth. Upon travel to the capitol of the United States to enjoy some of the technology the US had used to get to space, he and Vyukara were followed by someone. This person was never seen again, however was and still is suspected to be one of the Original Star Seed Trackers/Star Seed Huntresses, or a Arcadia SSV member. One day, Vyukara and Condread began working on Number Simulation Battles, later to become a newly realized and outlawed technique of regaining memories. On August 23, 2013, Condread and Vyukara founded the SSU with new member Etzio. During October of 2013, Condread faced a new Trial involving the Number that killed Elicia and Ryvan the Trial of Despair. After passing the Trial of Despair, Condread fully awakened as a Star Seed and regained all of his memories of his past life on Barian World. Condread along with Valku eventually began training Etzio Driez on Earth to aid him in using aura and actual physical combat due to this Etzio often refers to Condread as Condread Sensei . During the night of red sky during the Galactic Wars Condread made the final stand with Vyukara and Etzio in the wind area of the sacred number forest with the help of Vandra, helped defeat and send Mesktoth into oblivion killing him once and for all. Upon exit of the forest a strange truck made its way through the forest to avoid confrontation not once but twice Condread led Etzio and Vyukara deep into the forest in order to escape. Leading the two out of the forest came at the small price of slight poison ivy. Powers and Abilities *'Barian Physiology:' **'Aura Manipulation: '''Condread can control the Aura around him within in a 100,000 mile radius. ***'Weapon Creation:' Condread's Aura Weapon of choice is a blade with a scythe-like hilt. ***'Healing: Condread can use aura to heal small injuries of others, however it is difficult for Barians to heal themselves. ***'Barial Spiral: '''Condread can create a sphere that is a from of force field which can be expanded to 100 feet and shrunk to the size of 15 feet. ****'Barial Healing Spiral: 'Similar to the Barian Spiral this can be used to heal extreme injuries of others and slight injuries of the Barian using it ****'Barial Sealing Spiral: 'Similar to the Barian Spiral, this can be used to trap beings inside. **'Supernatural Speed **'Water Manipulation' *'Dream Reaper Physiology: '''Condread inherited Dream Reaper abilities which include getting stronger as the a fight continues and killing through dreams (drains user of next to all aura energy after he "downvokes" from his Dream Reaper form). *'ZEXAL:' **'Lightning Mode: (Light and Dark)' **'Silver ZEXAL''' **'Chaos ZEXAL' **'Chaos ZEXAL II' **'Chaos ZEXAL III' **'Fusion Chaos Zexal' **'Black Zexal (BZW)' **'Black Chaos Zexal (Absorbed Dark Mist Aura)' Weapons and Items Gold Amythyst Ring: '''Allows access to Fusion Chaos ZEXAL '''Silver Phoenix Pendant: '''Used to detect Aura. '''Chaos ZEXAL Ring: Holds the power of the Chaos ZEXAL Weapon'.' 'Bamboo Walking Stick: ' Used to help in training and self defense. 'Watch: ' Being terrible with time, Condread wears a watch to help keep track of it. Affiliations Order of Worlds - A group of world leaders from the Adromeden Galaxy united in allience Star Seed United - One of the 3 founders of the Star Seed United and is known as SSU 2 to this day. Numbers of Condread Selstar Condread Selstar possesses the Numbers 18, 35 and 100-199. All Numbers except the Archer Numbers have Chaos forms. Number 18: Blacklight Creed Number 35: Chaos Balancer the Order Djinn Number C35: Chaos Controller, The Ultimate Balance King Number 100: Barian Emissary Number C100: Barian Judgement Guard Number 101: Silent Honor White Knight Number C101: Silent Honor Black Knight Number 102: Archer of Holy Lightning Number C102: Archer of Unholy Lightning Number 103: Ragna Zero Number C103: Ragna Infinity Number 104: Masquerade Number C104: Masquerade Horror Number 105: Star Cestus Number C105: Comet Cestus Number 106: Giant Hand Number C106: Giant Red Hand Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon Number 108: Champion of the Crimson World Number C108: Eternal Flame Crimson World Champion Number 109: Illusion Breaker Number C109: Final Illusion Breaker Kanare Number 110: The Fallen One Number C110: The Dreadful Shinigami Number 111: Tri Bringer Number C111: Guardian of the 3 Number 112: Armor Being Number C112: Full Armored Creator Number 113: Lucky Reverse ykcul Number C113: Luck Destructor Number 114: Freezing Enforcer Number C114: Zero the Frozen Absolute Number 115: Slight of Rank Number C115: Rank Variator Number 116: Dark Disguise Number C116: Dark Shadow Demon Number 117: Sky Watcher Number C117: Emperor of the Sky Number 118: The Archer of Blacklight Number 119: Tundra of Ice Number C119: Frozen Planet Number 120: Time Counter The Bomb in Wait Number C120: Bringer to the End of the World Super Nova Number 121: Mirrors Edge Number C121: Relection Edge Number 122: Void of Mask Number C122: Void of Soul Number 123: Upward Bringer Number C123: Sky Shooter Number 124: Damage Jumper Number C124: Damage Jump Striker Number 125: Damaging Thrasher Number C125: Damage Inflictor Number 126: Emissary of the Light Number C126: Emissary of Peace Number 127: Emissary of the Dark Number C127: Emissary of War Number 128: The Carrier Number C128: Carrier of the World Number 129: The Archer of One Number 130: Destruction Catalyst Demon Number C130: World of Destruction Number 131: Mirrors Strike Fighter Number C131: Reflection Stike Fighter Number 132: Order Changeling Number C132: Order Shifter Number 133: Unknown Light Reinforcer Number C133: Soldier of the Light Number 134: Unknown Dark Reinforcer Number C134 Soldier of the Dark Number 135: The Archer of Order Number 136: Spirit Caller Number C136: Eternal Necro Lich Number 137: Fortune Bringer Number C137: Fortune teller of 6,000 Number 138: Purified Dragoons Number 139: The Archer for Hope of Rising Sun Number 140: Defenders Apprentice Number C140: Defender of Peace Number 141: The Archer of Shadow's Defense Number 142: Eternal Soul Number C142 Master of Souls Number 143: Aura's Embodiment Numbcer C143: Aura Creator Number 144: Sky Phoeinix Number C144: Blazing Bird of the Sky Number 145: Crane Wave Motioner Number C145: Crane Storm Breaker Number 146: Spiral Dust Demon Number C146: Spiral Force Dark Deity Number 147: Nightmare Anubis Number C147: Nightmare Creation Anubis of Shadow Number 148: The Archer of the Numeron Lich Number 149: Fortune Piper Number C149: Fortune Caller Number 150: Fleeting Ship Acren Number C150: Fleet of the Baria Sea Number 151: Mirrors Skip Number C151: Reflection Skip Number 152: Kinvu The Blade Sharpener Number C152: Teacher to the Blade Master Number 153: Song Bird of Fire Number C153: Blazing Bird of Fire Number 154: Aid to the Elments Number C154: Vanguard of the Elements Number 155: The Archer of the Sane Number 156: Lightning Knight Number C156: Lightning Guardian Number 157: Agent of the Union Sea Number C157: Agent of the Water World Number 158: Titan the Moving Tower Number C158: Colossal The Moving Fortress Number 159: Channeler of the Ice and Flame Number C159: Master of the Burning Ice Number 160: Locator of the Force Number C160: Locator of Aura Wind Number 161: Mirrors Double Space Number C161: Reflection Double Space Number 162: Galaxy Eyes Prime Tachyon Dragon Number C162: Neo Galaxy Eyes Prime Tachyon Dragon Number 163: Song Bird of Air Number C163: Blazing Bird of the Air Number 164: Aid of Fire Number C164: Soldier of Flames Number 165: Djinn Pender Number C165: Archfiend Djinn Runner Number 166: Silver Key Keeper Number C166: Keeper to the Strength of Silver Number 167: Flush of the Royals Hand Number C167: Game Ender Hand Number 168: Stealth Nova Number C168: Stealth Super Nova Number 169: Flash Bomber Number C169: Flash Destroyer Number 170: Lucky Dragon Number C170: Dragon of Certainty Number 171: Mirrors Reactor Number C171: Reflection Reactor Number 172: Jocky of the Chariot Number C172: Eternal Horse Rider Number 173: Song Bird of Water Number C173: Blazing Bird of Water Number 174: Aid of Water Number C174: Vanguard of the Sea Number 175: Embodiment of Rank Up Number C175: Rank Up Searcher Number 176: Spirit of 10,000 Number C176: 1,000,000 Spirit Defender Number 177: Double Up Summoner Number C177: Summoner of the 4th Number 178: Night Onlooker Number C178: Night Watchmen Number 179: The Archer of Truth Number 180: Puppeteer of the Insane Number C180: Man of the Asylum Number 181: Mirrors Lion Number C181: Reflection Lion Number 182: Memory Recorder Number C182: Memory Minipulator Number 183: Song Bird of Earth Number C183: Blazing Bird of the Earth Number 184: Archer of The Warrior Number 185: Being of the Box Number C185: Caged Box Number 186: Dracoruin Number C186: Dracoryan Number 187: Master of the Sun Number C187: Master of the Stars Number 188: Disaster Cage Number C188 Breaking Cage Fullbring End Number 189: Witch of the Crimson Forest Number C189: Warlock of the Sacred Forest Number 190: Lasting Decade Monk Number C190: Lasting Century of Tower Number 191: Mirrors Eternity Number C191: Reflection Eternity Number 192: Terracore Number C192: World Builder Number 193: Song Bird of the Four Number C193: Blazing Bird of the Four Number 194: Aid of Order Number C194: Vanguard of Order Number 195: Silver Wind Fighter Number C195: Silver Storm Fighter Number 196: White Mist Number C196: White Lightning Hurricane Number 197: Archer of Light Number 198: Unknown Army General Number C198: Last of the Grand Number 199: Transistioner of the Kings Number C199: Dedicator of the King Trivia *Condread gave Valku Number 198 on Barian. *Condread shares a human body with Valku and is in control most the time this can be told when the ring Condread wares is on the right hand of the human body. *In Andromeda, Etzio once ended up stabbing himself through the foot and to this day makes jokes about it, mainly saying "Tis but a splinter". Category:Barian Category:Star Seed United Member